


Phases

by Peter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter/pseuds/Peter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a derek/scott/stiles drama. when two best friends find that life can be a lot like the lunar phases and an unlikely lone wolf steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> so, here's my first teen wolf fic and my first thing up on ! please let me know what you think, reviews will keep this going! i really love scott/stiles so i'm going to focus in on that, tell me any likes/dislikes okay? i'm not sure they will be in character as much as i'd like but i'm going to try to maintain their characters. scott will probably be a lot more sensitive and stiles will be a bit more emotional but this is kind of a set-up chapter so far. a bit of a pilot chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and MTV Networks.

New moons meant all was calm on the western front. Scott would awake after a new moon feeling refreshed and rather un-wolfish. His wavy brown hair would turn out just a little better than usual and with a new moon cycle came a new Scott. This was a Scott that enjoyed lacrosse and was able to push his werewolf limits. He could go out with Allison, he could play lacrosse and best of all he wouldn't be killing his best friend, Stiles.

Stiles also knew the significance of new moons; they meant safety when sneaking into a certain werewolf's window and no outbursts. New moons meant no batman-robin complex. New moons meant less of dead Stiles and more of friends being friends.

* * *

On this particular morning after a new moon, Stiles pulled up outside of Scott's house in his blue jeep and honked the horn loud and clear. Waiting for the tan teenager to sprint out with a sloppy backpack and lacrosse stick jutting out awkwardly from his hands.

Sure enough once Stiles honked the horn long enough he appeared with a classic Scott McCall grin and jumped into the vehicle, tossing his scholarly belongings to the back seat. He was wearing a grey hoodie over a white shirt with a pair of dark jeans, a classic look for Scott. Stiles himself was wearing a usual blue plaid shirt with a white t-shirt beneath and some loose jeans, and a nice pair of black sneakers to match. The two chatted eagerly as they drove to school.

"So how's the wolfy training with Derek going?" Stiles asked raising a brow but not peeling his eyes from the road.

"I haven't really asked him to help me since you had those guys beat me up," Scott admitted with a large grin, giving a side-glance to his best friend. "Which I totally won't forgive you for. If I've learned anything from Derek its that werewolves scare you, so you better watch yourself Stilinski!"

"Oh?" Stiles said smiling holding the wheel with one hand as he looked at Scott, "Look who's becoming the big bad wolf!" He teased.

"You really like whipping out those wolf jokes don't 'cha?"

"Hell yes," Stiles retorted before making a howling noise as they reached the student parking lot. The two students soon exited the jeep and made their way into school, they had English first hour and Stiles took his customary seat behind Scott, the two joking and whispering all class. Scott made appropriate jokes about adderall as Stiles drew wolf-like stick figures on a notepad for Scott. The day played out rather normally, with only a brief incident in the locker room with Jackson to complain about, who was actually beginning to look a little pale.

* * *

Once school was out Scott agreed, for once, to study with Stiles, seeing as Allison proved more of a distraction than a real help and he didn't really want to end up talking about the whole condom incident. He had been thrilled she entertained the idea of having sex with him, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take that leap or more so if he wanted to take that leap with her. In recent with the whole training he found himself much more addicted to her hand holdings, hugs, and comforting looks than her bra-less top and devious smirks. He was falling in love with the idea of her more than their relationship. Scott was going to ask Stiles for advice but he really wasn't sure if his best friend could help him with that kind of thing. Scott knew Stiles had a thing for Lydia so that's really why he was asking. They reached the Stilinski house in no time flat.

"Wow… what a mess," Scott commented. Stiles' house was unkempt (more so than Scott's) due to the lack of a mother in the house and the Stilinski boys didn't really keep up on the house's state. There were dirty clothes strewn about but mostly in a pile in a laundry basket. There was a bowl of half eaten cereal that Stiles was rushing over to dump out previously hosted by the counter. And one of the light bulbs in the lamp near the couch was flickering. Scott really did feel bad that Stiles had lost his mother to Cancer a while back and that his father was unable to move on due to his busy job and lack of general skills with the ladies.

"Yeah, I know, I just…" Stiles nervously sputtered and he struggled to clean the house, not noticing when Scott silently began to pitch in. The house looked pretty decent with the laundry all in once place, a new bulb in the socket, clean counters, and a straightened out coffee table. Stiles, when finished, shot a thankful glance Scott's way before leading him up to his bedroom, which was fairly clean and the bed was made. Stiles had been sleeping out on the couch as of recent, most of the time he had a stack of werewolf research on his bed, but it was next to his desk for now so Scott took a seat next on Stiles' bed. "So did you want to start with English?"

"Huh?" Scott looked up from the photo of Stiles and his mother on his nightstand he'd picked up before nodding. "Yeah that sounds fine. I totally bombed that last test so we should probably go over that." Scott tried to offer an apologetic grin for stealing the photo from its place on the nightstand.

"Don't touch that!" Stiles almost yelled snatching the photo away before feeling his face flush and shaking his head, "Sorry I snapped…" He said looking at the photo with nostalgia. It was a worn picture in a wooden frame of his mother holding his hand as they walked the beach in California after a long day at Disneyland. Stiles had a Mickey-mouse-ear hat on and his mother was looking down at him laughing, saying something to him. Stiles wished so badly he could remember exactly what she had said to him on that day. He broke from the memory looking at Scott. "I'm sorry. You're my best friend and its not like you don't know about what happened to my mom but- I still- I still miss her, you know?" Scott nodded shallowly.

The tanner of the two teens pulled Stiles into a hug. "Its okay to miss her. I probably take my mom for granted all the time…" Scott tried to comfort the other as he held Stiles, who was desperately trying not to let a tear slip. "Its okay to hold those memories close, and crying can be really good for you, but remember that I'm always here for you. Remember that every day is a new chance to make new memories too." He said feeling only a little weird about saying such deep things.

"Thanks." Stiles said as he pulled back wiping the few tears that fell off his face, Scott surprisingly caught the last one with his thumb. This caused Stiles to realize how close they really were and he leaned in just a little further, kissing Scott. It was brief, but long enough for Stiles to feel the other on his lips and enjoy the contact. Stiles panicked a bit about how much he didn't mind that Scott and he were kissing, the fact he was enjoying the way Scott added just a little bit of pressure and their soft lips collided a little bit harsher.

Scott allowed the lip lock but when it ended he stood up. "I'm with Allison."

"I-I know I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Stiles scrambled to answer, struggling to keep up with the new feelings coursing through his veins. He watched Scott pick up his things and dash out of the house. Stiles just sat still. Well, shit.

New moons bring a new start, a new beginning, a new Scott McCall and a new Stiles Stilinski.

* * *


	2. Waxing Crecent Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the phases series. scott and stiles are becoming confused with what everything means nowadays...

A week had gone by since Scott and Stiles had kissed, and it hadn't left the minds of either. Stiles spent his time struggling to understand what he had done to his friendship while Scott grappled with accepting that he had even kissed back. They awkwardly sifted through the day-to-day life. Stiles sat on the other side of the room away from Scott and during practice Scott avoided contact with his best friend in the locker room.

Today would be different though because Derek was waiting outside the school. He was wearing a tight grey tshirt with jeans and black sneakers, leaning against a particular blue jeep. His bright cobalt eyes glinting in the midday sun. The older man had probably been waiting only a few minutes but his nonchalant posture made Stiles speculate he wanted something.

"Scott isn't coming with me," Stiles began but Derek seemed to stand at attention now before smirking.

"Yeah, I know," He said raising a brow flashing his charismatic smirk, "I came to see you."

"Oh really?" Stiles asked his turn to raise his brows. "What could you possibly need from me?"

"Well," Derek watched as Stiles got into his jeep and he took that as cue to jump into the passenger seat. This made Stiles a bit on edge and Derek smirked a bit more, he loved watching Stiles squirm like that, it was actually kinda cute. "I haven't really been on Scott's good side but with the full moon approaching I wanted to have a bit of a progress report on him. And," Derek pulled out a very messily wrapped box and tossed it to Stiles who caught it after much fumbling. "A thank you gift for sticking with me when I asked you to chop my arm off." He shrugged.

"He's fine. But we haven't been talking in the last week so I don't really know how the wolf stuff is goin'." Stiles said starting to drive towards Derek's decrepit home. Stiles looked giddy at the gift and while they were waiting at a red light he opened it. He was curious because within the box was a small unmarked silver tin and Stiles had to wait until their next red light to open that.

"Eager huh?" Derek teased looking over at Stiles. The boy was wearing a white tshirt, dark jeans, some chucks and a cute black hat on his head. Derek wasn't sure why but he liked Stiles, seemed like a good kid, a good friend.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the comment before opening the tin, there was a braided bracelet with a silver wolf howling up at the invisible moon charm dangling off. "Wow…" Stiles said admiring it before he heard a car behind him honk, realizing the light was green he sped off but held out his hand because Derek was ready to tie it around his wrist. The older man tied it comfortably around his wrist, "Thanks, its really neat," He said smiling widely.

"Glad you like it," Derek grinned back and watched as Stiles retracted his hand and the wolf gently swayed as the teen drove. They soon pulled up to Derek's burnt house and Stiles sighed parking the jeep.

"Well thanks for th-" Stiles was suddenly aware of Derek's close proximity to the side of his face. "Uh… Derek?" He asked turning to face the other.

"Sorry," The older man said smiling kindly, his breath ghosting over Stile's cheek. "You're a good friend, Stiles. Don't let Scott's stupid teenage ways get between you two. You'd make a great and reliable pack member, even if you weren't turned, to Scott's pack." Derek unbuckled his seat pulling away. "Trust me, he cares more about you than anyone else, I can tell by the way you guys act."

"But he's in love with Allison-"

"No, he wants to be in love with Allison." Derek corrected the boy. "I know because I've been there. Wolves are loyal animals and they can bond very quickly, but that mixed with you teenage hormones raging make infatuation and love just a hop and skip away from each other," Derek said smiling, "He wants to be in love with Allison, at this age everyone wants someone. He just hasn't realized that she isn't the one." Derek explained looking out the windshield nostalgically at his home. "Let me tell you, just the smallest signs of affection his shows you should speak volumes compared to the cheapened and rushed things he does with her. He's under pressure to maintain what he has with her. But know that even if Scott when he's turned lunges at you, it means he recognizes you. In time even his inner wolf will realize what an asset you are and protect you."

"Oh," Stiles said quietly allowing the older man's words to sink in. "I see." He grinned lightly.

"Are you in love with Scott?"

Stiles' face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Huh? Me and… Scott?" He asked shaking his head. "We're just friends- best friends but we're not like th-that." He stuttered through, but Derek smirked like he already knew the real answer. A moment later Stiles felt his lips on unfamiliar territory. A musty- but not bad- smell surrounded him and lips pressed to his slightly ajar ones. Stiles' was kissing… Derek. He felt his heart pumping blood so loudly that he could hear it in his ears and Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles' mouth. The younger of them didn't protest he just let it happen, he let the older wolf explore his mouth. When it was over Stiles' face was still a glowing pink. "Shit." He mumbled.

Derek chuckled, "You're not like what?" He asked before shaking his head, "I'm sorry but you should really just push Scott up against a wall and do that. Let him know how you feel because he'd want to know how much you care about him. In the wild you would probably have to fight Allison for him, but here you have to fight with your emotions. If you love him, or at least feel like you could be then you should show him that you do. Trust me, his wolf is a dominant figure in his psyche, make an impression like that and I know at least that part of him won't forget." Derek smiled getting out of the vehicle leaving a speechless Stiles in his wake.

"W-wait you won't tell Scott we- uh…"

"Nope." Derek said waving the other off but not turning back as he walked back to his house.

* * *

It was hours later that Stiles was at home on his computer typing an essay for English when a little pop up notified him that Scott wanted to video chat. Stiles had been putting himself on invisible over messenger for the last week to avoid Scott, but he shrugged and accepted the conversation today.

"Hey," Scott's pixilated face spoke as he adjusted the camera so that Stiles could see him. "What's up?" he asked suddenly feeling awkward about talking to his best friend. Maybe they could pretend like it never happened.

"Hey," Stiles said back his face pale by the light of his computer screen and desk lamp. "I uh, drove Derek home today,"

"Why? Doesn't he have his own car?" Scott shot back he hadn't realized the jealousy that had snuck in. I mean, why would Derek need a ride home from school? He didn't even say anything to Scott.

Stiles shrugged, "Just wanted to check in on you-"

"Then he could have asked me,"

"Look, Scott he just wanted to give me advice and stuff. He gave me this really cool bracelet thing-" Stiles held up his new jewelry for Scott to see. He was about to explain when suddenly Scott looked a bit pissed off.

"What? So we stop talking for a week and you become best friends with Derek Hale? You got fricken friendship bracelets or whatever… Geeze Stiles don't you remember that he's the bane of my existence?"

"Wolfsbane?" Stiles shot back as a joke but realized that Scott wasn't laughing. "It was just a thank you for that stuff that happened back at the pet clinic." He explained shaking his head, "You don't have to blow up over it."

"Well…" Scott sighed, "Sorry I just… its been weird without you. I haven't had many people to talk to and Allison's driving me nuts. I think she's on her period… well I know so since I can kinda smell it-"

"Ew Scott too much info man," Stiles said but he laughed afterwards because he was glad they were talking again. "Seriously though I want us to be friends."

"Yeah me too." Scott said smiling. "It's a Thursday night, and since tomorrow's Friday and we have a block of free period why don't you come over?" Scott suggested with a grin.

"Sure be over soon. I'm taking the window." He warned and before Scott could protest Stiles was grinning like a maniac and closing out the chat as he grabbed his black hat from earlier and a halloween mask. He put on the ski-like halloween mask and made his way to Scott's house, climbing up with little difficulty to the second story window, peeking to make sure Scott was going to the bathroom before sneaking in and grabbing the baseball bat near the bed. He didn't want Scott to beat him to death. Once the taller of them emerged from the bathroom Stiles jumped in front of him.

Scott was surprised and he shoved his assailant to the ground shifting effortlessly before realizing it was Stiles. He was already pinning down his best friend to the oak floors when he lifted the mask. "Shit man don't do that crap. I was fucking scared!" Scott said angrily but he began to laugh because Stiles was laughing uncontrollably beneath him. "C'mon adderall addict, time to get up." Scott said as he began to get up from his spot hovering over Stiles, but a hand caught the back of his neck.

"Not yet." Stiles almost whispered before pulling Scott into a kiss. It was passionate and though just as well versed as Derek's had been, it had a specialness to it. Stiles loved the way Scott's tongue felt as it rubbed against his own. He adored the feeling he got when Scott pushed him a little further into the floor, egging him on, wanting more. Stiles continued the heated exchange for a little while, moaning slightly into his best friend's mouth.

Scott was taken aback by the sudden change. Their first kiss had been chaste, quick, innocent. But this was passionate, hot, steamy and Stile's hands were around his neck. He hadn't noticed the other's light brown eyes so prominently before. Whatever was happening between them it was just beginning, starting to open up like the waxing crescent moon that shone pure white through the open window.

"Stiles…"

"Scott…"


	3. First Quarter Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of phases. derek and stiles get a little closer in the mess of things.

His breath was faint on Stiles' skin, and Scott found himself a lot less willing to move than he imagined. How could he want to be hovering over his best friend like that? It was wrong, especially since he had a girlfriend, but it felt… so right. Scott leaned in to start another kiss but he suddenly heard the light flip on downstairs- mom was home. The two boys looked at each other, Scott with a hint of apology for ending what had been turning into a pleasant encounter.

After getting up swiftly and reorganizing themselves into a slightly more innocent position with Scott on the bed and Stiles sitting at the desk tapping a pencil idly, Scott's mother arrived. The wavy haired brunette smiled to his mother as she peeked in giving a nod of acknowledgment to Stiles.

"Hey Scott, I asked you to make dinner, did you get my text?"

"Yeah I did, Mom. I'll get on it." Scott said getting up and looking over at Stiles.

"Scott, honey, Stiles can stay for dinner too-" She looked over at her son's best friend with a grin, "That is if you'd like."

"Of course Mrs. McCall thanks." Stiles said waving her off before she closed the door to the room and there was a wave of relief that washed over the two boys. "That was close."

"Yeah…" Scott agreed quietly. He got up from the bed and stretched. "I guess I should go down and make dinner. If you wanna stay here it'll only be a few minutes."

"Sure." Stiles said as he waved Scott off smiling. He sat at the desk a while longer, spinning in the chair until he heard the sound of breaking twigs outside. Stiles' ears perked up and he was suddenly aware of everything. After a long moment of silence there was a sudden slamming of the window as a dark figure jumped in through the window. Stiles recognized the lupine nature and grabbed for the bat that he'd had aimed at him far too many times.

The dark shadowy figure seemed to calm down now and the lamplight revealed wolfish features, it was Derek Hale. Stiles had been in mid-swing at Derek when the older male caught the swing and gripped the wood of the sports equipment swiftly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing swinging at me?" He asked stiles piercing blue eyes still trained on the high schooler.

"N-nothing." Stiles said dropping the bat, it clattered to the floor. "What are you doing here Derek?"

"Came to check on Scott. I just got done scaring the shit out of him at the parking garage and wanted to make sure he was keeping his end of the bargain and not checking up on Allison." He explained, shifting back into a human before Stiles could blink.

"Oh, well…" Stiles looked red-faced, "I guess he has been since she's been driving him crazy, ridin' on the crimson river and all." Stiles shrugged. "Thank you for the advice, by the way. I uh, kinda took it and things are working out alright." Stiles shrugged he wasn't sure if that was something Derek wanted to know as well.

"Oh good. Well that was all I really came for. I guess if we really want to help Scott a little collaboration couldn't hurt." Derek smiled at Stiles who suddenly looked a lot cuter than he had before. His face was a bit flushed and Derek could hear his heart pumping blood quickly. "Cute," He mumbled beneath his breath before he walked over to Stiles pulling him into a kiss. It was firm, and close-lipped, but it was enough to steal the breath Stiles was taking away. He could hear the blood rushing, rushing though his veins and the feeling was intoxicating, and Derek smiled once he let Stiles go. "Another thank you."

Stiles had been taken by shock, the feeling of Derek's hand sliding around to the small of his back and the other behind his head was enough to make him light headed, but the kiss topped it off. Stiles had pulled back stammering. "W-W-Well… no problem," He said awkwardly. "If that's going to happen every time I keep you in the loop, well… then I guess I'll cooperate a lot more," There was a moment of Stiles leaning in so he could return the favor but Scott burst in the room, pretty much shifted.

"DEREK!" He yelled, hands in fists, one was slightly bleeding from his lupine claw-like nails digging into his palm. "You said I had to tap into a primal rage, well I could smell you a mile away! You fucking intrude into my room and kiss my best friend? I can fucking hear all of that, Derek! You're such a jerk!" At that Scott lunged at his older counterpart.

The air was consumed by the musty smell of werewolf and Stiles found himself awkwardly pressed against the wall watching as the two began to hop out the window, Derek first, and wrestled in the leaves outside. Stiles watched from the window a while before he grabbed a lacrosse ball and used Scott's stick to chuck it down, effectively hitting Scott in the back of the neck. Stiles watched the two shift back and seemed to do a happy dance in front of the window, glad he improved upon his aim. "Yes!"

"Ouch! Geeze Stiles!" Scott called up as both of the werewolves reentered the home. Stiles sat on the bed and Scott sat next to him, Derek leaned against the wall opposite them.

Derek's steely eyes watched as Stiles bit his lip and nervously looked at them. Derek knew that it was an odd pairing, Stiles was a lot younger, but if Scott wasn't going to see the potential for a great mate in Stiles than he would. Derek went to sit on the other side of Stiles and he tugged Stiles' chin to face him placing a chaste kiss on his lips, the anger emanating from Scott was practically tangible.

Stiles looked taken aback but he turned to look at Scott. He wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, pressing his tongue inside the other's mouth. Scott was surprised and he could tell, but he reciprocated and it was heated, passionate.

Scott kissed Stiles' back, feeling the other give himself so willingly was hard to bare knowing that some part of him still belonged to Allison. When they pulled apart Scott could sense a strong presence of Derek's arousal, and Scott flushed because he wasn't sure if he was alright with Derek and Stiles like that.

"Scott," Derek sat up, "I'm not trying to steal him away, but if you're not ready to dedicate yourself to him… I am. Stiles," He turned a bit to look the other in the eyes, "You can't deny the chemistry we have and I know that Scott is your best friend, but I don't want you to let him hold you back from something you want."

After this was said Stiles sat quietly and nervously. He really craved some adderall. Luckily Scott's mom called down that the dinner was getting cold and Stiles got up and ran downstairs leaving two very confused werewolves in his wake.

* * *

Despite the call for dinner, only Scott ate with his mother who explained that Stiles had dashed out the front and ran probably home. She blamed him for not being more accommodating or his bad cooking. But Scott was left to stew over his baked chicken about what stiles would decide. It was a toss up between him and Derek and Scott wasn't sure if he could handle Stiles picking Derek over him.

* * *

Some time later in the night, the Stilinski home was disturbed by a particularly familiar lone wolf. Derek snuck in the window like the bed intruder he was and perched himself on the sill for an hour or two. When Stiles stirred in his bed Derek thought about leaving, but he really couldn't think of a reason to go back to his delapitated home over watching Stiles sleep peacefully.

Around one in the morning, Stiles woke to the feeling of a weight being placed on his mattress and shot up only to see Derek in his leather jacket sitting at the foot of his bed.

"You really are like the dog I never had, sleeping at the foot of my bed and all." Stiles teased as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes looking incredulously at the clock. "Are you shitting me? It's like one AM." He said yawning but crawled to the end of the bed only to be pressed back into it by Derek. The man smelt musty and manly, but not in a bad way. In fact Stiles found it attractive.

Derek continued to press the smaller figure into his mattress, claiming his lips in a heated kiss. A kiss returned by Stiles. The high schooler was in his plaid boxers and nothing else, the leather jacket on Derek sliding off with his shirt in no time flat. "I was really jealous when you kissed Scott like that. And you never decided."

"I still haven't." Stiles said looking away for a moment, "But I want both of you. I love Scott so much, my heart aches for him because he's been my best friend since diapers. But… you came in like a hurricane and changed everything. First we thought you bit him, and then the clinic, and now I have all these feelings that I can't really decide on." Stiles shrugged kissing Derek shaking his head. "Can we not talk about it right now?" He asked pushing his hips up a bit to meet Derek's.

This ellicited a groan from the older man and he nodded. They kissed passionately, exchanging heated glances until Derek slipped his hand down to rub Stiles' growing need. The younger boy bit his lip he had never really done those sorts of things except once with Scott experimentally. It was different with Derek's skilled hands rubbing and gliding along. Derek loved to see the younger boy's face contort in pleasure. Derek continued his actions for a few minutes until he slid down Stiles' figure and moved his boxers down. The werewolf groaned, "Can I?" He asked and looked up to see a vigorously nodding Stiles. So cute. Derek began to take Stiles into his mouth loving the gasp and panting he heard following. He focused on making Stiles feel good, licking up his shaft and easily swallowing him down, Derek's tongue rolling pleasurably around his lover.

Stiles' hand gripped Derek's spiked black hair instantly and he was gasping, moaning, and trying to stay relatively quiet unsuccessfully. The sensations were new and they were unparalleled. "Oh god Derek!" He moaned feeling a pooling sensation in his stomach. "Wait," He said pulling Derek, albeit mourning the loss, off of his now hard cock. "I want to…"

Derek seemed shocked. He hadn't been expecting that. He figured that Stiles wasn't ready for anything like that. The werewolf smiled goofily before moving up to kiss Stiles. "No, I think we should wait. I don't want you to make a brash decision." Stiled nodded woefully but kissed Derek thankful that he was so considerate. There was the inner wolf that pushed Derek, that wanted him to claim Stiles… but he knew it wasn't the right time. If he wanted to wait for Scott then he would regret doing anything before he made his choice.

Derek kissed Stiles a while longer, relishing in the feel of his soft lips against his own before his hand reached down to help Stiles. He successfully brought his lover to orgasm, watching Stiles carefully as he arched in pleasure and his toes curled, hands gripping the sheets. "You're amazing." Derek whispered to the other kissing him before getting up. "I should let you rest." He said kissing Stiles' forehead one last time before getting up.

The sheriff's son nearly nodded before drifting into sleep.

The moon was high in the sky, the clouds parted as Derek leaped out the window and towards his home which held only sentimental value now. But things were looking up, and Derek was beginning to feel like the glass was half full, almost as full as the first quarter moon.


	4. Waxing Gibbous Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of phases. when scott finally admits the truth to himself and stiles.

The next morning was interesting. The day began with cleaning the sheets and washing the dishes, and wondering if Derek had really been there at all. The imposing figure had become more and more prominent in his life and he couldn't help but think that maybe if he had to choose that Derek would be the one.

Scott had texted early that he was going to ride his bike early and that Stiles should talk to him later. Stiles ignored Scott most of the day who was blissfully happy with Allison (who by the way had become quite chummy with Jackson) while Stiles enjoyed lunch with Danny and Lydia, both seeming a bit peeved at Jackson for choosing to sit closer to Scott and Allison.

Stiles was glad the day went quickly and he ended up skipping practice to hang out with Derek. Stiles drove them to Derek's house and they spend the day talking about werewolves and the alpha and all the things that Scott hated talking about with either of them.

"Wait so, you have an uncle?" Stiles asked his eyes wide. Derek had been sharing a bit about his family and Stiles listened and nodded as best he could. "I'm sorry that most of your family perished in that." Stiles murmured rubbing the other's shoulder.

"Well, since I told you about that, Stiles… would you mind telling me about your mom?" Derek asked. He had just been curious about it since he'd realized Stiles lacked a stable parent.

"Yeah, sure." Stiles said leaning back into the decrepit couch and taking a deep breath. "I guess she was pretty much the nicest lady. When I was younger she would let Scott and I play in the back yard for hours and then make sandwiches for us when we were finished playing. She always cut off the crust for me…" He said nostalgically before looking at an attentive Derek. "She was just the best, she read stories to me before bed time. She passed away from cancer when I was ten." Stiles said eyes shifting into a downcast position. "She had a malignant tumor and it killed her suddenly one night, my father had been out on patrol and I was asleep, and then suddenly at like three in the morning my dad came home and he tried everything to revive her, but there was nothing he could do." Stiles shrugged feeling a horrible feeling well in his stomach. "I loved her so much."

Derek nodded pulling Stiles into a hug. "Well I'm glad you have fond memories of her. I have similar ones of my sister Laura. She would be your age now. I used to take care of her and be her big brother. But after the fire… I needed to escape and she stayed here taking care of my uncle. I felt so guilty when I came back to find her in pieces and to know I ran away when I should have protected her." Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head. "I don't mean to scare you, but I'm starting to feel just as protective over you."

Stiles blushed before looking out the window at the impending sunset. "I should go."

Stiles, with a last goodbye kiss to Derek, headed home late and was lucky to find his father still out at work. Stiles slightly missed the older male's company, they had talked about their pasts and the younger of them was fascinated with Derek's life and history. The werewolf even proved not to be too pushy when it came to asking where Stiles' mom was, so much so that Stiles' ended up telling him all about her anyways. That was an amazing feeling.

* * *

For Scott he spent the day texting Stiles and calling an ignored cell phone. Since Stiles had not driven him to school, Scott hoped to catch Stiles after practice but he had skipped that too. Scott felt utterly rejected and he spent a lot of the day thinking about how much he actually needed Stiles. For once Scott finished his math homework and read his economy book, if only to pass the time as he waited online for Stiles to log on. Sure he looked like everything was fine while he was laughing and chatting with Allison, but inside he'd felt so cast aside by Stiles.

When the other finally did get online it was late and Scott IMed him right away, opening video chat. Stiles' tired face popped up a moment later and the tired teen waved to Scott. A slightly peeved Scott scrutinized Stiles' appearance, "Hey, why did you ignore me today? And why do you look so tired? What did you do instead of practice? Did you know I finished my homework? Is that a hickey? Were you with Derek? Why didn't you call me back?"

Stiles was barraged with questions and he almost physically had to doge them as Scott's mouth ran. The tan teenager's eyebrows were knitted together in worry and Stiles took the moment to pop some adderall, it might help with the tiredness. "Uh… I just wasn't in the mood to be a third wheel to you and Allison. So I hung out with Derek, decided to skip practice because Allison was waiting in the stands and I didn't really want to deal with what I already said. Besides, I had a pretty cool talk with Derek…" Stiles shrugged, "Look, Scott, you're my best friend but I've been thinking recently and-" Stiles bit his lip, "I'm looking for a more than friend right now and if you're not in the running be prepared to share my time with Derek. He really cares about me and he doesn't push me off to hang out with some girl."

Scott listened and his face fell, what was he supposed to do? Dump Allison? Shit. Scott couldn't do that. Allison was the first girl he'd ever fallen in love with. Even if her sexual urges were getting hard to keep up, and her perfume was getting strong, and she was annoying him by checking up all the time and looking through his phone, not to mention that she started to bug him about lying, even though it was for her. Scott sighed and looked at Stiles, imitating something like a hurt puppy. "Stiles…" He pouted, "You're my best friend. I don't want to see Derek Hale dump you on your ass. He probably just wants something perverted from you-"

"Scott!" Stiles almost yelled, "He doesn't…I know he doesn't." Stiles said a bit angry now. "Why can't you just support me like I did when you got bit?"

"Because I love you asshole!" Scott covered his mouth after saying it and looked at his keyboard a minute, his eyes tracing over the familiar keys. "I-I love you." Scott said blushing and looking away from the camera before he sighed.

"Prove it."

The words surprised Scott who nodded vigorously in an almost childish way. "Truth is I'm jealous of Derek. How come he gets to spend all day with _my_ best friend?" Scott asked before looking back at Stiles who was staring back attentively at his screen. "I-I just had this horrible feeling all day that you wanted to spend more time with him than me. Stiles, we have years of history and he just walks in and takes you away?" Scott shook his head. "It bothered me so much. I just I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Scott takes a deep breath it was a complete 180 from the other day when he professed his love for Allison, but it was a completely other feeling he had for Stiles. It was the kind of love that stemmed from a beautiful friendship and blossomed into a warm feeling Scott got in his chest when he was around the other. It was the way his hands tingled when he touched Stiles and the funny feeling in his stomach when he saw Stiles in the locker room. But most of all it was the way he felt like his asthma came back when Stiles wasn't around, like he couldn't breathe without him.

Stiles felt his heart break a little at the confession, why did Scott have to be so damn irresistible? "Scott, I said prove it." Stiles said smirking, "Come over and prove it." He said looking at the camera accusingly.

"Now?"

"Now."

* * *

Minutes later Stiles found a Scott McCall coming in through his window and Stiles smiled pulling Scott into a hug. "You're not loosing me," Stiles said glad to feel the other's hands rest on his back. "You'll always be my best friend and know things that no one else ever will," Stiles explained pulling back surprised when Scott kissed him. Stiles quickly returned the kiss and opened his mouth, allowing the brunette access to his warm mouth. The kiss literally stole the breath right out of his lungs and Stiles practically gasped fro air afterwards. There was just a dumb look on Scott's face.

"You said prove it."

"And you did, wow." Stiles said blushing. "And I'm glad you feel this way but… Allison…" Stiles said biting his bottom lip. The girl still deserved Scott not to cheat on her. "Don't cheapen what you have with her for me. If you love her-"

"I don't. I promise. I just… I need time before I end things. She's a great girl, and I did like her, but I didn't really lover her-"

"Distracted by her boobs were you?" Stiles teased.

"Not as much as I am by your smile." Scott said leaning in close.

Stiles felt nervous. "When you break up with her, then we'll see. I'll stay away from Derek until you break up with her just to be fair, but I don't want to be the person you just cheat on her with." Stiles said seriously but he'd forgotten that Scott was still hugging him to his waist. Stiles was now positive that the reason Scott had to beat girls off with his lacrosse stick was because of his damn gorgeous eyes and sweet smile, both of which were torturing Stiles.

"I will. I will but let me stay with you tonight." Scott said kissing Stiles' cheek before moving the parade of kisses to his neck slowly inching down his body. Scott wanted this more than anything else he'd ever wanted. His feeling were realized and the inner wolf wanted to claim Stiles. Derek was not an option to Scott. He was still in human form but he nipped at Stiles' neck a bit and felt the other's pulse rise. "Oh shit Stiles," Scott said backing up putting a hand over his now changing mouth.

With each pulse in Stiles' body it was a steady thrum of change in Scott's. The tan teenager could feel his body changing and he tried to resist but the beast wanted out and his heart rate was probably way to high for Stiles to be comfortable with. The wolf seemed to dominate Scott now, his features having changed completely.

Stiles looked confused as soon as Scott pulled away he walked towards the other before noticing the golden glow in his irises. "Scott, stop." Stiles said backing up towards the bed. His heartbeat was so loud he could hear it in his ears and suddenly Scott was looking at him more like a meal than the love he'd professed a moment ago. "Shit, Scott get a hold of yourself." Stiles scrambled backwards but Scott was already lunging at him in a lupine fashion.

That was when Stiles felt it, the cool sensation of blood dripping from a cut alone his left cheek. It was the finest scratch that just barely looked there but blood began to seep out of the cut. Stiles raised a hand and touched the cut hissing before pulling his hand back to see blood. How did he get cut if Scott was all the way on the other side of the room? Before Stiles had a chance to ask, a very hairy Derek had blasted through the window. The glass had made a fine slice of his left cheek.

The two werewolves growled at each other. The blue and golden eyes meeting in a fierce stare off, the two circled the room. It was a battle… for Stiles?

Derek hissed at Scott glancing back at Stiles, placing a protective clawed hand over Stiles' chest.

Scott lunged at Derek seeing him place a hand on the other's chest and clawed furiously at Derek's shirt. The two werewolves began a wrestling match right in front of Stiles and the teen wasn't sure he could stop them this time. Derek flashed furious fangs at Scott who reciprocated in the same manner. The two began now to scratch and claw at what they could, not much blood but plenty of shredded clothes fell to Stiles' floor. The boy stood in awe of the two beasts where Derek and Scott should be.

A few moments after the two had practically clawed at each other's throats Stiles took a deep breath and lunged between them, his clothes being shredded in the process. "Stop!" He shouted at Derek before shoving Scott against the closest wall. Even in his werewolf form Scott was huge but Stiles knew he was tired now and the two betas were pretty evenly matched. Stiles pulled the wolfish male into a kiss and placed a hand on Scott's now bare chest, feeling the loud thrumming of his heart. "Remember me?" Stiles asked looking up into the golden eyes of the beast. "Scott, you don't want to kill me." Stiles coaxed and slowly his chest began to fall and rise as a slower pace. Derek was now human and sitting on the bed, looking over some already healing scratches and gauges that Scott had inflicted. Stiles smiled seeing Scott begin to suppress his wolf.

"Stiles, he's dangerous-"

"So are you." Stiles shot back, hand going to cup Scott's face as he kissed the other again. "But I trust him."

"Stiles," Scott said kissing him back. Was that a decision? Was it Scott? "Is it me?" He asked curiously before glancing at Derek, a hand going to rope around Derek's waist.

Stiles held out a hand, the one not on Scott's chest, and waited for Derek to take it. He stood between the two men and kissed each chastely. "Why can't I have both of you?" Stiles pleaded. "I love Derek because he's there for me, he makes me feel good… special. But Derek you don't have the same history and the same gentleness that Scott and I share. I love that about you Scott, that you can be sensitive and that you also have such a strong need to protect." Stiles admitted shrugging. "I want both."

The two werewolves seemed to glare at each other before a hand landed on the back of their necks and Stiles pushed them close together. "Kiss each other for me."

Derek did immediately as he was told, smashing his lips against Scott's.

The younger werewolf was surprised and tried to pull back but Stiles held him there by the back of his neck. Scott had to admit that something about Derek was strong, powerful, and he had this musty man smell that was just the faintest bit attractive to Scott. The other pulled back once Stiles let him and the smallest of the group smirked.

He began to strip his shirt off. Derek jumped right in and got rid of the rest of his own shreds of clothing, pulling Stiles into a boxer clad hug. Scott followed shortly. The three almost naked men went to lay on Stiles' bed, with Stiles laying on his back and an arm from each werewolf slung over him protectively, possessively. "Please just think about it?" Stiles asked turning to look at each in the eye. He shifted uncomfortably before Scott nodded and kissed his best friend's forehead. Derek followed suit and looked at the three well worked out men suspiciously. Stiles had a lot more muscle than his plaid shirts let on.

The almost full moon meant the boys would be up tight, and probably more irritable than usual, but Stiles hoped this wouldn't make them too irrational that they couldn't let Stiles have the best of both worlds. He wants Derek and Scott to at least get along. They were both sure to be amazing lovers, and Stiles didn't want to choose. The three lay silently as a waxing gibbous moon hid behind unsuspecting clouds. It was almost a full moon, almost there.


	5. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of phases. the chapter where scott and stiles finally get physical.

It was a full moon now, and a week since the three had shared a bed together, which Stiles had thoroughly enjoyed, even if Scott complained of Derek's dog breath and the fact Stiles kicked him a couple times in his sleep. Stiles alternated seeing Derek and Scott, and the two werewolves had been training steadily for a week but it was still awkward with Stiles between them. None of them had ever been in a relationship between three people, but Stiles and Derek were less opposed than Scott. Scott was selfish, he wanted Stiles and Allison but there was no way that Stiles would let Allison into their group, she just wasn't in on the secret and she had no right to go poking around in Derek's business. Suddenly the night felt a lot colder to Derek and he watched as Scott and Stiles broke into the school.

Tonight, the full moon was bright and high in the sky, they were calling out the Alpha and what came of it none of the boys knew.

After Scott had howled into the school microphone the two had walked out to find Derek who was grumpy as usual, perhaps because he thought Scott's boss was the Alpha. Derek and Scott had immediately began to seethe anger for each other again as Derek tried desperately to find the man who had killed his sister. Scott wanted desperately for it to be anyone but someone he knew and cared about. Even his boss seemed to close to home for comfort.

Suddenly after a comic relief from Stiles, the Alpha thrashed around and clawed right through Derek. Stiles was suddenly scared shitless. Was Derek…? The two teens scrambled into Beacon Hills High School as the Alpha tossed Derek's body aside like a used rag.

* * *

*It was cold, and Stiles pulled his jacket closer to his body as he and Scott exited the school.

"Well we survived dude! We out lasted the Alpha. That's still good right? Bein' alive." Stiles said enthusiastically with a touch of sarcasm as always.

"We were in the Chemistry room! He walked right by us, you don't think… that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked peeved.

"Well then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked brow raising and feeling as though Scott was holding out on some info.

"It wants me in it's pack!" Scott said frustrated. "But I-I think first I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked eyebrows even more furrowed, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia… You." The last word to leave Scott's mouth left his heart feeling torn and in pieces, it hurt to know that some part of him wanted to kill Stiles.

Stiles looked at him with sudden recognition and felt too like his heart was being crushed. Scott had to kill him? Stiles looked away a moment unable to look at Scott, feeling tears welling up. "The Alpha doesn't want to kill us…"

Scott couldn't stand looking at Stiles in such a hurt state of being, so he turned around a moment to compose himself. "He wants me to do it," He felt himself take shallow breaths, and a few times he tried to say something but the words were hard to say. "-and that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott!" Stiles asked hands raising exasperatedly. Scott, his childhood buddy, his classmate, his lover, and most of all his best friend wanted to kill him.

"Because when he made me shift-" Scott started turning around back to face Stiles, to look him in the eyes. "I wanted to do it." Scott said and he wasn't sure he could handle the look of hurt and pain in Stiles' eyes. "I wanted to kill you."

Stiles felt a burn now and he wasn't sure all of a sudden where life was headed. Derek was… well probably dead and Scott was freaking out, and he was probably going to be the next werewolf victim. Shit. Stiles felt tears coming on. "Wha-" Stiles began to mouth but the words were choked up in his throat.

"All of you." The last part would probably be misread as 'all of you' as in Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. But he had meant he had wanted to take everything away from Stiles. To really kill all of him, to watch the one person he had finally found to love in that way… to watch him die and bleed and to rip his throat out. It was the most gut wrenching feeling.

* * *

The worst part of the night was yet to come. Stiles watched from the grip of his father as Scott ran off to Allison. The blue lights of the cop cars flashing over the couple for brief moments and Stiles watched intensely. He didn't know what was going on until he saw her lips, plump and pouty mouth, "Just.. Please don't call me…" And it was then Stiles knew that Scott really needed a him. She had single handedly ripped out whatever feeling he had left in his heart on the one night he couldn't afford to be weak. Stiles watched as she walked away, and though he knew she was not Scott's true love, he knew that she represented everything Scott had wanted out of his normal life.

* * *

With Stiles' jeep out of commission the two were driven to Scott's house by Stiles' father. The three got out and were greeted by a worried Ms. McCall. She hugged her son and then pulled Stiles close and kissed both their heads. "God you guys scared the shit out of me. What were you into!" She asked worriedly.

After she released the boys for her motherly death grip Scott and Stiles headed upstairs with the OK for Stiles to stay the night. Mr. Stilinski stayed behind to explain to Ms. McCall what he thought happened with Derek Hale.

Upstairs, the two teens locked the door behind them and stripped down to boxers as they went to cuddle in Scott's bed, silently.

"I'm so sorry." Stiles said, first to break the silence.

"It's okay… I… She wasn't the right one." Scott said and he felt a tear fall. Stiles kissed it away gently. They soon slipped into a slow make out, Scott enjoying the intimate touches, the way Stiles made him feel wanted. He willed himself to forget Allison, to cast her out of his mind and focus on the beautiful person who did care enough for him, who knew his secrets and loved him. Scott didn't want to push anything but when Stiles began to straddle him, an involuntary groan left Scott's mouth. "Stiles, you don't have to just because you feel-"

"Bad?" Stiles offered before shaking his head. "I don't want to sleep with you because I feel bad for you, Scott. I love you. I'm hurting too, I really did have feelings for Derek. I don't know if they would have ever developed into something as strong as we have, but I would have liked them too and I had someone stoles from me tonight as well." Stiles explained leaning down to kiss Scott. "I need this too."

It started slow with the boxers falling off as they went, clumsy hands feeling around each others bodies. Stiles wasn't as ripped as Scott, but he had a light dusting of definition and strong arms. Scott, explored the peaks and valleys of his best friend's chest, feeling his sensitive spots and loving the way Stiles reacted under his fingers. Stiles reciprocated and tentatively reached down between them to stroke Scott. When they were younger they compared cocks, just for fun but it had been a while since Stiles saw Scott nude like that, and he'd never seen him past thirteen with an erection, he had grown a bit since then.

Stiles chuckled and kissed Scott playfully. "You did a lot of growing." He teased.

"I'll do a lot more if you continue rubbing me like that." Scott shot back pulling Stiles into a comfortable kiss, hands sliding down his back and to the supple cheeks of his arse. "Cute." He mumbled against Stiles' neck. They were new to this and Stiles bit his lip. Scott tilted his head in response before flipping them over so he was on top. "Don't worry we'll go slow." He said trying to assuage the worry in Stiles' eyes.

Stiles blushed at the comment but he was glad that Scott was willing to go slow for him. A moment later he felt a hand gripping him and Stiles blushed, that felt so good, even better knowing it was Scott. "Nngh." He whined out blushing at the embarrassing noise.

Scott continued to stroke Stiles before he sat up, letting his hands drift to Stiles' creamy white thighs, gently spreading them open. He looked beautiful in the light of the full moon and Scott kissed his lover passionately. He looked at the gentle curve of Stiles' cock as he lay sprawled out on Scott's bed. Scott stroked himself a bit and watches as Stiles' member begins to drip precum slowly.

Stiles feels vulnerable, open, and much too naked to be under Scott's gaze. A blush spreads from his cheeks and he notices Scott watching as it washes down his chest. How embarrassing. But then Stiles feel something, it's a comforting kiss and he responds in kind. His legs wrap around Scott's waist, pulling him closer. "I want you to make love to me. I don't want to fuck because that's sloppy and rushed and not what I need right now. I need you to-" Stiles takes one of Scott's hands and brings two fingers to his mouth as he begins to suck on them, eliciting a moan from Scott. He pulls them out a moment later coated in slick wet saliva, "to use these fingers to open me up and then come inside me. I want to feel you." Stiles said kissing Scott's neck gently as he leaned in to whisper into the other's ear gently, "All of you."

Scott listened and used his now wet fingers to begin probing into Stiles, watching carefully that his lover was all right, and not in pain or discomfort. At first Stiles needed Scott to go painfully slow, but soon enough his entrance was quivering and seemed to pull Scott inside, stretching himself, fucking himself down on Scott's fingers. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything." Stiles said with a smile. He pulled Scott into a kiss and felt the werewolf begin to line himself up with Stiles' entrance. They had only used spit as lube but Stiles was prepared for the pain. The feeling of Scott entering him was, well it was a harsh burning sensation first but as he continued to ease himself in the burning became less and less until Stiles felt… full. He felt full and he seemed to grip Scott with his entire body, to hold onto him with everything he could, his arms wrapping around his lover and legs doing the same. He wanted to pull all of Scott into him.

After he was in as far as he could Scott panted, fuck he was so tight around him and Scott wasn't sure Stiles knew what he was doing to him. There was the slight threat of shifting but Scott was trying his best to suppress the rise of wolf.

Stiles waited a moment feeling Scott slide in just a little more knowing that he was relaxed now before Stiles kissed his best friend and looked him in the eyes, giving him the ok.

It was beautiful, the way Stiles' body moved beneath Scott's thrusts, the way he arched his back and his legs trembled. Scott admired the slight sheen that Stiles was accumulating on his small figure and the expression of pleasure on his face. Scott observed the delicate way Stiles' bottom lip caught between his teeth and the harsh nature his hands tugged into the sheets. Scott etched the sight into his brain, he never wanted to forget that moment.

Stiles could feel Scott moving inside him and the other began a slow rhythm. He tries as gently and carefully as he can to not hurt Stiles and the boy appreciates it. Stiles wraps his arms around Scott's broad shoulders and his nails bite only slightly into the skin there. "Oh fuck," Stiles said as Scott pulled out running over a sensitive spot inside him. "Oh god, Scott!" He says into the pillow as Stiles feels Scott ram back home. They begin a more frantic pace now and Stiles holds on for dear life, feeling that any moment he could explode from the pleasure beginning to gather in his abdomen.

Scott absolutely adores the way Stiles reacts to the snap of his hips and he begins to do this, to quicken his rhythm. And soon it begins to get a bit erratic. Stiles feels amazing and the wolf in his chest begins to pound, wanting out. The usual warm brown gives way to yellow.

Stiles shifts uncomfortably as claws replace nails on his hips. "Scott, stop!" Stiles says biting his lip, "That hurts." He can see the wolf beginning to replace his lover and there's an uncomfortable stretch, Scott's cock is growing uncomfortably thick inside him. It feels odd and Stiles bites his lip. "Ah, Scott!" He says clutching the werewolf close and his eyes screwed shut in pain. "Please… Stop."

Scott can feel the shift but something pulls him back. It's the steady thrum of Stiles' heat beat. Scott begins to calm down and the puncture marks that began shedding the sheets gave way to human fingernails, the fangs receded and Scott hugged Stiles to him. "I'm so sorry. I-I-"

Stiles shook his head and kissed Scott. "It's alright." He nodded kissing the other before Scott pulled him onto his lap, Stiles gasping at the sudden depth of Scott inside him. Stiles clutches to his lover and kisses his cheek. "I still want to." He says before Scott lays him down and begins in again. Stiles moans and the rising feeling begins again in the pit of his stomach. This time Scott grasps Stiles' length in his hand and strokes him. This sends Stiles over the edge and his cum paints both their stomach and chests. "Ah!" Stiles almost shakes a bit as he cums, eyes in pleasure and hands and toes curls in the most delicious way.

Scott thrusts in a few more times as Stiles' hole grips him, milking him as he is lost in the white hot feeling of orgasm. "Shit." Scott mutters as he cums inside Stiles who whimpers at the feeling. Scott slowly pulls out of his lover and sighs contentedly as he joins Stiles, lying on the bed comfortably next to him. "I love you." He said smiling over to Stiles who looked completely in bliss and lazily smiling over to Scott.

"I love you too."

The two teen lay post-bliss under the full moon. Nothing was certain, if Derek was dead, if the Alpha was Scott's boss, if Allison was really gone… but the full moon was one constant that the two lovers found comfort in below the lunar glow.

* * *

*= i time skipped because meh i didn't really want to describe all five of them in the school running around like morons x3 and i think i'll clear up the whole tossing derek under the bus thing next chapter, whattya think?


	6. Waning Gibbous Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of phases. the part when stiles starts to realize he wants both.

Past the full moon, no moon is fully visible, however the waning gibbous hides part of itself, concealing itself.

Much like the waning gibbous moon, Derek had never really left them. He was brutally injured by his uncle but he was fine and once he'd healed himself enough to get anywhere the first thing he did was rest and attempt to recuperate at home. For the few days he was out he wasn't able to do much but lie around however his only real thought was: Stiles.

The insufferable teen had to be doing something and his mind raced to think of it all the time. Was he with Scott? Were they fucking? Was he thinking about Derek at all? Did they figure out the Alpha? He was glad he could silence all the questions once he was better, however it came at a price. Sometime in the days he'd been absent and retuning to Stiles' side, he and Scott had sex, and Derek could practically smell Scott around Stiles—stronger than usual. It became unbearable as he watched the two from afar.

 _Slam!_ Stiles was rammed up against a wall as Derek slammed him into his door. He looked almost disgusted because the scent of Scott was so overwhelming. It wasn't that Scott's scent was particularly pungent or bad, but he didn't want it if that meant Stiles had made his choice, that he had settles on Scott. Derek knew deep down somewhere that he wasn't able to share Stiles, or even if he was— that not having him wasn't an option.

"I can smell him on you, all over. It's like you wore his skin." Derek looked almost disgusted as he pressed the smaller body against the doorframe of his bedroom. His electric blue eyes watching the smaller man's reactions to this, feeling horrible when he saw tears surface. Despite his harsh pressing Stiles managed to get his arms around Derek's neck and cry into his soft shoulder, the older wolf crumbling at the sound of his sobs.

"You asshole I thought you were dead!" Stiles suddenly backed up the inch or two of space he had left between Derek and the door. The teen brazenly punched Derek in the stomach, knowing very well it wasn't even going to bruise, and truthfully hurt his hand more than it probably hurt Derek. He wiped his tears away looking at the patterns in his carpet. He was so happy Derek was alright, but angry at him but also… he wanted to ignore what Derek had opened their conversation with—a small pit of regret forming in his stomach.

Derek held the other close to him, letting him punch him and cry, he just wanted Stiles not to look like he'd put him through hell and back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know, you're right… I should have… called or something."

Stiles nodded before sniffling like a young child and wiping his eyes again. He looked up all big-doey eyed and smiled just a bit. "I missed you. I was so worried when they didn't find your body. Scott-" He paused, should he even mention the beta right now? Maybe not. But it was too late now and Stile could see the grimace etching itself into Derek's rugged features.

Derek couldn't help the wince that showed on his face, he knew that Stiles was involved with Scott and so long as they were both Betas he couldn't see a reason to overstep his boundaries and steal Stiles away aside from personal desire.

"Sorry. I mean…" Stiles felt his heart drop to his stomach. "I-I thought you were dead and Scott was still reeling from loosing Allison and I… just couldn't bare to be alone. He was there for me and it might have been a mistake but I know that I can't take it back and I kind of don't want to because I've always loved him. But Derek-" He grabbed the other man's forearm firmly. "I wouldn't have done anything without you if I'd known you were alive. I would have waited until we could all three sort out whatever is happening. I swear."

The older male nodded solemnly before gulping and giving a gentle kiss to Stiles' forehead. "I know. I believe you."

Stiles felt his heart pick up again, all that mattered in that moment was that Derek knew he still cared, though Stiles was immediately worried about Scott after their embrace ended. He had to tell Scott that Derek was alright—and manage not to get the werewolves into a fight like before. He broke out his phone stepping away from Derek to text Scott he needed to come over when he could. In the meantime Stiles went to lay on the bed with Derek, basking in everything that was _him_.

* * *

It wasn't until late in the day, around five o'clock that Scott showed up. His hair was wet and he'd just taken a shower. The brunette climbed in through Stiles' window only to see Derek curled up against his lover like he didn't exist. Aside from the fact Scott was truly thankful Derek was alive—mainly for selfish reasons—he felt anger overcome his wolf and lunged a Derek, tackling him. "What the hell?" He growled.

Derek dodged most of the blow from Scott, embracing him and laughing light heartedly. He was too happy from napping with Stiles to really want to start a fight, he ended up with Scott in a headlock. "Hey yourself pup." He said cockily before releasing the teen. His eyes looked over to Stiles who was rubbing the sleep from his own and yawning, how cute.

Stiles practically jumped for joy at seeing Scott bounding down the bed to sit between the two. "Play nice," He warned before smiling and looking at Scott. "So, Derek's alive."

"Good for him." There was a bitter tone and bite in Scott's voice.

The older werewolf's senses could faintly feel Scott's pain and he sympathized. To see the person you loved with someone else could be unbearable and he knew it. Derek looked to Stiles a moment before clearing his throat. "Scott, I'm not trying to steal Stiles from you. But he has the right to choose and… maybe he shouldn't have to. I love him and you love him, why can't we—"

"Were you really about to invite me into some fucked up love triangle with you and Stiles? I'm not stupid Derek, I know you want him for yourself. I know you're a total dick who thinks about nothing but yourself, you didn't even show an interest in him until recently. So, I'm not going to be in on a fucked up social experiment. I'm not going to be your third wheel. Stiles, I told you I love you and I do. I love you first like a brother, the closest to family aside from mom has always been you. But also like a boyfriend, like someone who cares about you and wants to be your everything, not just half of it."

Derek gritted his teeth. "Who are you to say Scott? You haven't made a move on him in sixteen years! Besides, you were such a coward about breaking up with Allison you wouldn't know a good relationship if it smacked you upside the head!"

"Weren't you with Kate?" Scott retorted back.

"Past is past."

Stiles finally broke in between them. "Derek, stop! You don't know anything about what Scott and I have been for sixteen years. We grew up together we've known each other since we were little kids, he was there for me long before you were and his friendship means the world to me. More than you'll ever know. But Scott—I have feelings for Derek and what he was about to ask was a lot from you, I know. I… I was being selfish when I asked that of you and I don't want to hurt you, ever. I think though that our friendship means more to me than anything in this and if being with you is going to fuck it up maybe we should—"

Scott felt his heart drop to his stomach. "Stiles are you going to dump me after a few days because Derek showed up? I… We… I meant everything I said that night, I don't want anyone else… If being with Derek makes you one hundred percent happy then do it. But if there's the slightest hint that you love me don't. I'm willing to try things… for you. Maybe Derek can try this whole thing with you and me but I just want it to come out with at least _you and me_."

Stiles gave a little sigh before going to hug Scott and look at the two wolves. "Scott, I'm not going anywhere. It will always be you and me. And from now on Derek too. But you know that even if we try this with all three that there's room for things not to work out. I promise that in that case I will always be your best friend. If it's not right I think we'll both know. And Derek, " He turned to the older wolf, "Stop being such a sour wolf. It's not like Scott knew any better when we… it happened and it felt right." Stiles concluded with a grin.

Derek gave a smirk before tackling Stiles to the bed, "Is it my turn Scotty?" He joked looking up at Scott who was playfully joining the other two on the bed in a little puppy pile at the center of the bed.

"You're just jealous cause I got there first, Der."

Derek stuck his tongue out at Scott and the younger werewolf lunged, tackling Derek to the bed. "Wha-"

Scott cut him off mid-word with a kiss, though his eyes were on Stiles, watching him squirm with excitement. His twisted plan was going into motion. As soon as Scott moved to get up though he was pulled back down into another open mouthed kiss. He also wasn't going to lie… Derek had a way with his tongue.

Soon after the shenanigans were after all three lay in a comfortable pile on Stiles' bed.

Even though a waning gibbous moon conceals part of itself, it lasts through most of the night and early morning, lasting and lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> remember: kudos/comment to keep the writing coming!


End file.
